


And With the Most Beautiful Smile You Said

by Cheekybear94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Minor character Suho, Random & Short, SeHo - Freeform, Suicide, Unrequited Love, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekybear94/pseuds/Cheekybear94
Summary: Oh Sehun appeared into Jongin’s life out of thin air, and only by chance they got to know each other. Jongin was captivated by Sehun but in the end Sehun banished from his life, unlike how he appeared Jongin would never forget him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 7





	1. Moonlight Serenade

The cool lights in the room made your skin glow, your eyes incandescent but nothing could outshine the way you moved your voice around the room, surrounding my body with a certain warmth. I watched you from a far, singing your heart out to your group of friends, your melodic voice hallowed out my heart so only your voice could occupy it. I stocked the drinks for you and your friends, hands busy but my mind was only filled with your voice.  
I slowly walked out the small over filled karaoke room and went back to work, your raspy tone and the way your eyes reflected the lights stuck in my mind, the lyrics playing over and over in my hollowed out, heart.


	2. Eugene

Once again, you showed up with your friends but you didn't sing this time, I knew because I paced outside your rented out room desperately trying to catch the music notes that flew out your mouth. Instead, I heard you singing outside in the cold with only a cigarette to keep you company. I snuck outside pretending that my intent was to only throw the trash away. I made the effort to seem unbothered by you but your voice reached out to me.  
“Your the staff from last time, aren't you? Have some time to keep me company” You smiled gently, but your eyes were void of any emotion, even so, I agreed. Ever since then, you showed up with your rowdy group of friends every Saturday night yet you always slipped away to the cold and wait for me so I could keep you company. Sometimes I thought this was a dream but I’d never forget the way you sang, your voice made me want to be near you and you sang away into the cold night. It was almost like you were only letting me see this side of you, you were my escape and I was your red-bellied sea snail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is called Eugene by Sufjan Stevens!  
> Also, the red belly sea snail comes from a lull in the sea. When you found a red belly sea snail you'd tell it a secret or feeling that no one else knew.


	3. Empty

You were an enigma to me, I didn't know your name or what type of person you were but I always eagerly waited for the popular outcast who sang songs to me every Saturday night. No matter how many Saturday nights we spent together I didn't dare question you, afraid you'd run away if I did. So I secretly waited for the pale tall stranger with thick defined eyebrows to come to steal me away for a few minutes of my meaningless life because these days been meaning more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empty by Kevin abstract.


	4. When I try

You slowly started telling me about yourself, asking questions here and there before singing whatever song you had picked out for the night. You told me your name was Oh Sehun, but that was all I knew about you, unlike you I hadn't figured you out. Cautiously you adjusted to me but I knew you hadn't let go, I wished I had told you to just let it go, whatever it was. I wanted, craved, to know more about you but you seemed more eager to get some sort of answer out of me with your relentless questioning. I wish I had known what you wanted me to say back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had chosen when I try by Hydromag but I try by Macy Gray also fits the chapter.


	5. Alone Together

Suddenly you came alone on a Wednesday night, drunk and delirious, still, you waited outside for me. That night you asked me if it was wrong to love someone who already had people special to him, I didn't know what exactly you wanted me to say in your drunken state so I said what came to mind.  
“Why can't the person make you someone special to him as well? I don't think it's wrong so long as you sure that what you are doing is more important than your other options, if you love someone so dearly is that really wrong? Even if that's wrong, you are still allowed to love him and make him as special as you want him to be because you are a beautiful person Sehun… you deserve to be happy”  
At that time that's what felt right, your eyes were filled with violent waves of emotions unlike ever before. I wonder if that was the right thing to say back then? Or did I only make your state worse? Nonetheless, you still sang to me. Were always together on chilly nights but you felt more alone, but I hoped you knew we were alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alone together by Chet Baker.


	6. Blue Skies

You stopped coming for a while but you came back a Saturday night with a short man that somehow resembled a bunny, you looked so happy with your messy black hair and your eyes crinkling into the brightest smile I had ever seen. But why did I wait for you to come out that night? It doesn't matter, you still showed up and sang to me with a beautiful tone. Your voice always filled my heart but this time your smiling face was the only thing in my mind for days, I wondered what made you smile so radiantly and then I remembered your song. My heart ached when I realized you were in love with that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Skies by Ella Fitzgerald.


	7. Dream A Little, Dream of Me

You started coming every Saturday night again but your crowd was replaced with that man, and as much as my heart shriveled up at the sight of him id go through it all again if it meant id see you smile like that. On nights that the man didn't show up you'd get that bottomless look in your eyes, smoke until your fingers went numb from the cold and sing as long as id let you. I knew while you sang you were thinking of him yet I always hoped you'd one day dream a little, dream of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream a little, dream of me by The Nat “King” Cole Trio.


	8. Don't Think Twice, It’s Alright

Then you showed up again on a Wednesday night alone, apologizing for taking up my time and at first, your apology seemed unnecessary until it dawned on me that you were tipsy, apologizing to someone else in your hazy mind. I still remember how I clenched my teeth so hard, gritting my teeth so forcefully that my jaw hurt but I took your face into my hands and told you to not think twice, it's alright to be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Think Twice, It's Alright by Bob Dylan.


	9. Autumn Leaves

Then that night that you had rushed out chasing that man so desperately you had left your phone in the room, I was so excited that I had an excuse to see you again but you didn't come looking for it so I searched for you. Your phone had a picture of you and that man in front of a building, I recognized it since it was nearby.So I ran to that building hoping to find you, it was a bit tucked away, hidden by all the trees and bushes. I got a bit lost but I heard your voice guiding me to you and when I finally had found you I ran to you. The building was open and on the roof, you were sitting on the ledge, I called out to you but you had earbuds in. And before I could reach you, really I was only two steps away but you fell off the edge. I sprung to catch you but I was too late, how could you fall with that big smile on your face? I could have saved you but as I looked at your bloodied body I remembered that night you sang Autumn leaves.  
“I want to end my life in the most beautiful way possible, when I'm the happiest I want to end it all so the last thing on my mind will be the most precious to me” You had said with the biggest grin. why did you say that to me with the biggest smile? Why did I ignore your words? I could have saved you but is this really what you wanted?  
I kneeled next to you, took a hold of your hand, and as I looked at your lifeless body I began singing “The falling leaves drift by the window the autumn leaves of red and gold I see your lips, the summer kisses. The sun-burned hands I used to hold since you went away the days grow long. And soon I'll hear old winter's song but I miss you most of all my darling when autumn leaves start to fall since you went away the days grow long and soon I'll hear old winter's song. But I miss you most of all my darling when the autumn leaves start to fall”  
With trembling hands, I called 911, but when she asked what was the emergency I could only sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Leaves by Nat King Cole

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by Jazz for Two!  
> Also all the chapter names are songs, check out the songs since they go along with the chapters.


End file.
